1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to torches and, more particularly, to a torch capable of automated flame ignition.
2. Background Art
Torches, and, more particularly, what are known in the art as tiki torches have been used for thousands of years by inhabitants of the South Pacific Islands and other areas as a source of light. While tiki torches may still be relied upon for light by some, many use the tiki torches of today as decorative pieces that not only provide a source of light but also enhance the landscape of a home, building, hotel and the like.
Many different types of torches are in use today. There are inexpensive tiki torches that may be purchased at a local store and placed around the yard of a home to enhance the landscape or to light a path. Often these torches are manufactured of inexpensive materials such as wood and like materials and typically are not manufactured to withstand weather elements for an extended period of time. Generally the structure of these types of torches will last for a few years before replacement is needed. There are also tiki torches that are manufactured of other material such as steel and like metals that are designed to last longer than their less expensive wood counterparts.
Fuel for the torches may be petroleum based and often burn quite dirty thus depositing unsightly black soot on the outside of the heads of torches as well as sending harmful pollutants into the atmosphere. Igniting the torches may be a chore as well. Typically, the torches must be hand lit with matches and the like, which may take a considerable amount of time if there are a number of tiki torches on the grounds such as at a hotel. Once lit, torches will tend to extinguish under a heavy wind or rain or when the fuel is exhausted and the chore of relighting the torches begins again.
Torches have been developed that are capable of self igniting once they have become extinguished. However, these torches require the use of computer systems that are generally quite large and cannot be wholly contained in the torch itself thus leading to an unsightly addition to the landscape. Many of today's torches continue to rely on petroleum based products as fuel which continue to create unsightly deposits on the heads of torches as well as spewing harmful pollutants into the atmosphere.
Therefore, a need exists for an automated torch that is capable of re-igniting the flame when the flame is unexpectedly extinguished by wind, rain and the like. A need also exists for a completely self contained unit, apart from the fuel source, such that the torches remain aesthetically pleasing while being completely functional. A further need still exists for a torch that is capable of operating with fuels that burn very clean for appearance as well as environmental purposes.